


And that's all that matters

by weeping_ice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Spn_kinkmeme, Sam loves to feed from Dean. His powers ensure that there's always enough food for their children as well, but he loves marking Dean as his in this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And that's all that matters

When Dean arrived in Hell, Sam looked at his brother on the rack for what it seemed like hours; his bruised skin, the blood on his hands and on the razors of the new Torturer were his daily 'good morning' and 'good night'.  
He wasn't meant to be there. The angel should have hidden him far away from the perdition of his own brother, preserving his innocence and his strength, training him to be their shiny new warrior for the war against the Boy King and his demons.  
Sam was ready to kill the man that was a brother, a father, a mother, his best friend and a dream. He was ready to lost his last bit of humanity.  
« Sammy! »  
But it was better this way.  
Sam smiled around the nipple of his consort. Ten years, ten long years passed before the demons could find him and that stubborn son of a bitch broke and accepted his role of Unholy Consort and Mother of Hell’s Princes. But their beautiful three children, plus the other two coming on their way, are worth all his patience and much more.  
Sure, he had to settle for a long period of time with hell-whores and handjobs, but now Sam had what he always wanted: a family with the only person he can trust and love.  
Dean arched and threw his head backwards. « Sammy, please » moaned, hiding his head against his neck. Sam knew: that his brother was a slut, a beautiful, caring mother but also a slut.  
Around them, demons and lost souls tried to ignore the scene, walking away from the throne and the couple: this afternoon Sam's tail was caressing Dean's hip and cock, but they shouldn’t be the firsts to be staked for staring at the Consort.  
All demons in Hell can said the same thing: their king was a possessive son of a bitch, especially with his brother and their children, but none of them could predict that outcome.  
Dean embraced Sam, kissing his temple and his hair, just like when they were children, chanting a stupid song, and the Boy King closed his eyes. « I love you » murmured against his skin, titillating his nipple with his prolonged tongue. Sweet milk drops ran into his mouth and into his throat, as it will happen every day of their eternal damned life.


End file.
